Trick or Treat
by Ragazzino
Summary: Scott and Logan get punished on Halloween


[bi know this is a little late, since it has to do with Halloween...but go with me. It's a cute one-shot. Hope yall enjoy![/b

Scott was furious. He usually wasn't. But today, was different. Usually the only one that pissed him off enough to want to choke was Logan.

It was Saturday afternoon, twelve to be exact, when Logan became his "I wanna fk with Scooter's shit, just to piss him off," mood.

Scott was having a good morning. Storm made him breakfast and even told him the forecast of the day. No rain.

Scott smiled to himself as he finished his pancakes, sausage and bacon and set out for an afternoon ride on his new Harley Davidson he got for his birthday from Jean.

He left the kitchen, singing a little tune on the way, towards the garage. He opened the entrance door and found all of the vehicles neatly shining and sparkling.

He smiled and walked to the very back of the garage where his "baby" was parked. He reached the back and stopped in complete bewilderment.

Then it came to him…Logan.

Screaming with fury, Scott walked, well…more like jogged, to Logan's room quickly. Storm and Jean watched the whole fight.

Logan was reading a book he found of Bobby's and read it while lying on his bed. He looked up, only to find his bedroom door being practically torn off the wall, and an angry Cyclops running towards with intense anger.

"What did you do with it?!" he yelled, holding Logan up off the floor by the neck.

Logan chocked, "I don't know what you're talkin' about bub." Scott growled, sounding a little like Logan too.

"You're such a liar Logan!" he yelled, tightening his grasp. "I mean the bike! My new Harley, what did you do with her?" he yelled once more.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle, "I broke her in…you know, rode her," he said only to cause Scott to throw him across the room, out of the bedroom, and over the railing and onto the floor.

Scott ran down the stairs and punched Logan across the face. Logan hit Scott back and the fight began.

The two grown, intelligent men rolling around on the floor with loud thuds, groans and moans of pain.

The women tried to stop them but failed horribly. Jean tried to use her telekinetic ability, but the men were too tangled to even pull away from each other. Scott insisted on pulling Logan's hair and Logan bit him.

Storm couldn't do anything, due to the fact she can only control the weather. Not only would it make the fact of two grown men rolling around, punching each other in the rain, but it wouldn't stop them.

Ororo crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance as she and some of the other students watched Scott and Logan fighting.

It didn't last too long. Soon after they were too weak to throw another punch, they just stared into each other eyes and curse each other out.

Talk about makin' a sailor blush…

"Oh just up Scooter!" Logan yelled as he held his hand on his ribs, "You're the one freakin' out about it! I would never crash any of those bikes," he yelled while thrashing his arms about.

"I'm tired of you takin' my bikes out Logan! One day you're gonna crash one of 'em!" Scott yelled, louder than he had wanted.

"C'mon Scooter, why the hell would I crash one of your bikes?" Logan asked and crossed his arms, "If I did, I wouldn't be able to ride 'em anymore," he said with a grin.

Only to cause Scott to become more enraged even more that previously. Xavier soon came into the room, "That is enough," he said though he didn't raise his voice.

Everyone stopped and looked at Charles as he wheeled his way down. "I want to see you two in my office…now," he said firmly and left the scene.

Logan and Scott looked at each other. "Well go..." Scott said to Logan, only to cause Logan to glare.

"Bite me Scooter," he said and led the way to the office.

Logan knocked on the door and Xavier invited them in immediately. "Please sit down," Xavier said, not looking from his desk.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Xavier finally looked at Logan and Scott. "Now tell me why you two were carrying on such…chaos," he demanded and leaned towards his desk, lacing his fingers.

Logan sighed and looked at Scott, "Tell 'em Scott..." he said rather loudly. Scott shot Logan a look and rolled his eyes.

"Logan's takin' my bikes out. And he took my new one, and he knows not to," he explained and gave Logan a look.

Logan raised his trademark eyebrow and shook his head, "Do you see this?" he asked Xavier, while pointing at Scott. "I take usually one bike out and that's it. I saw this one and I just rode it down to the stop light and came back!" he explained.

"When I came home I checked out the bike," he started when Xavier interrupted him.

"You two do realize that Halloween is this Friday right?" he asked.

Scott and Logan's mood seemed to change instantly. They both glanced at each other then back at the head Professor. "Xavier, are we still talkin' about the same thing?" Logan asked as he pointed towards his lap.

Xavier nodded, "I don't need the explanation," he started. "I've come up with a punishment," he said and both men grinned at each other.

"Heh," Scott said as he looked at Logan then looked back at Xavier.

"For the both of you." Xavier finished firmly.

Logan grinned, "Heh," he said sarcastically, and then quickly realized what he did. "Oh...wait..." he said and arched his eyebrow in thought.

Charles chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Want I want is for you two to take the kids trick or treating."

Scott shrugged, "Doesn't seem too bad."

"Not only will you be taking the kids out," Xavier said and grinned at both men. "You will be dressing up as well…in the opposite sex," he finished leaned back in his chair. "There are a few selections in the closet."

----

"Go on and wear that one," Logan said and handed Scott a maid's outfit.

"I'm not wearing that one," Scott said and shoved it back in Logan's face.

"Fine, would you rather wear the Mrs. Claus?" Logan asked and showed him the tiny outfit.

"No," Scott moaned and went back into the closet for another suit.

It seemed to take forever. The only suits available that they could wear were: Maid's outfit, Mrs. Santa Claus, Tinkerbell, Ragdoll, and a Nurse. Logan sighed heavily and picked out the Tinkerbell outfit and held it up to Scott.

"That'll look cute on ya honey," Logan said as though he were Jean.

Scott glared, "Whatever Logan," he said and grabbed a suit from the closet. "I'm wearin' this one."

----

"I'm gonna kill 'em..." Logan said out loud as he stared at himself in the mirror. "Whatever," he finished with a loud huff, grabbing a long jacket before setting off, outside of his so called 'territory.'

Making sure the jacket was buttoned all the way down, Logan left the bedroom. He walked down stairs and looked around, his face turning redder the more kids he saw walk passed him, as though they could see through the jacket.

Logan cleared his throat once he approached the women fully. Marie, Ororo, Jean, Jubilee all turned around, their eyebrows raised.

"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine," Logan said, hesitating to show everyone the costume he chose to wear.

Scott sighed heavily, his eyes rolling slightly as he unbuttoned the jacket he wore over his outfit.

[iDamn...[/i

"Ragdoll," Rogue asked and smiled, "That looks real good on you Scott. The only problem is, the glasses don't go with it," she told him as she shook her head.

Scott looked at Rogue and shook his head before looking back at Logan. "Show me yours," he demanded, crossing his arms.

Logan scoffed, "You actually think I'm going to show you now?" he asked and grinned, "Well you're wrong," he said and started to walk away when Jean stopped him telekinetically.

Logan turned back around and glared at her playfully, "Thanks Jeannie," he said and sighed heavily before closing his eyes tightly and opened the jacket.

----

"Scott if you don't stop laughin', I'll be glad to tear you to shreds," Logan threatened.

Scott slapped his thighs as he looked back at Logan, laughing hysterically, he even pointed a little while he laughed. "You make a very good Mrs. Claus, Logan," he told him and laughed more.

Logan looked down at his high heeled shoes and sighed heavily. "C'mon here," he told Scott.

Scott walked over, not really paying attention much to Logan's mood. Logan wrapped his arm around Scott's neck, putting him in a head-lock. "Say something again about my costume and see what happens," he whispered threateningly.

It was later by the time they all left to go trick or treating. Scott and Logan practically cursed at each other the whole night. Mainly Logan.

"Hurry up," Logan told the little pig-tailed girl who was a little slower than the other children. "Give 'er a chance Mrs. Claus," Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking the other way.

Logan looked at Scott using his peripheral vision, raising his trademark eyebrow. "Remember what I told you earlier?" he asked and finally looked at him fully.

Scott sighed a little and nodded his head, "Yeah I heard ya," he said and walked to the front of the door to collect the kids.

It was mid-night by the time all the real young kids were getting tired. Collecting, switching their candies for the next day.

Let's just pray Jubilee doesn't get a hold of any.

Logan became cranky. The dress he had to wear that night fit him rather well, though he felt practically naked in the fishnet pantyhose with high heels. He didn't even shave.

Scott was fine, although it felt rather weird for him, to walk around Westchester, in Ragdoll suit with sunglasses.

"You know you look like shit," Logan grumbled only loud enough for Scott to hear.

Scott looked at him and shook his head, "Logan, don't start. We're in this position because of you," Scott told him and looked away.

Logan stopped walking, glaring at Scott and shook his head in mid scoff. "That's a bunch of bullshit. You're the one who attacked me!" he told him, pointing to his chest and walked closer to him. "I took your bike out, not even a mile. You're the one throwin' me across the mansion, beatin' the shit outta me because of one little thing. You shouldn't get mad Scooter, I take your bikes out all the time!" he explained.

Scott glared, "You know I don't like it."

"I know…"

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I know you don't like it," he told him with a grin and started to talk away.

"You're so full of shit Logan," Scott cursed and walked up to him. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. Just stop takin' my stuff out without asking me!" he demanded.

Logan shrugged as they and the children arrived back at the mansion. "Get used to it Scott, I'm never goin' to ask."

Logan walked into the mansion and walked to his room to take off the suit.

The next morning..

Logan left the mansion, deciding to take one of Scott's bikes. Preferably his new bike. Deciding which bike to take, Logan placed his hands on his hips and heard someone enter the garage. "Logan, you know Scott is going to be rather angry with you," Xavier told him firmly.

Logan grinned to himself and turned to Xavier, "Exactly."


End file.
